


it's gonna be a blast!

by vatonages



Series: i know i always come and go (superhero mark universe) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatonages/pseuds/vatonages
Summary: Jeno brings over a potential sidekick for Mark, and Mark's apartment is still standing by the end of it...mostly.





	it's gonna be a blast!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! enter: chenle! i think he and jeno's just have the cutest relationship T__T and mark is...coping. featuring: jisung the moody teenager, whose relationship with jeno also amuses me

Mark wakes up to Jeno standing over him, and is terrified for a moment that he left his door unlocked, that any number of criminals could have broken in overnight, before he remembers that, well, one of Jeno’s superpowers is that he can phase through matter, and his door is no different. So that explains how Jeno got in.

  
What he doesn’t understand is how the boy that is with Jeno got in, unless Jeno can phase other people through with him now. Wait, who is that boy? Oh, or maybe he just unlocked the door for him once he got in. Anything is possible. He stopped asking questions a while ago. Sometimes not knowing the answer is better. He sits up, stretching, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey,” he says, because it seems politer than _Why are you here?_ Or _Who the hell did you bring into my apartment?_ And Jeno decides to just skip the formality of greeting altogether.

 

“This is Chenle!” he says. He lifts the boy up like he’s a load of laundry, or one of Jeno’s cats. Mark would think the boy would be distraught, but instead he just smiles at Mark with a hint of mischief in his eyes, seemingly very comfortable with being lifted midair.

“Um, nice to meet you, Chenle. I’m Mark.” Mark says.

“I know,” Chenle says. Well damn. Okay.

“I talked about you on the way here,” Jeno explains. “Isn’t he the cutest?” Jeno says, and Mark is inclined to believe that Jeno really thinks Chenle _is_ a cat, judging by the way he’s talking about him.

“Um,” Mark says. Jeno is still holding Chenle in the air, but as he goes to put him back down, Chenle’s eyes flash orange and a beam of some sort shoots out of them, singeing Mark’s wall. Chenle doesn’t even look apologetic, seemingly very satisfied with himself, preening under Jeno’s attention. Jeno’s eyes widen. Mark thinks it’s too early for this, and he also really wanted the deposit back on this apartment, but that’s long gone now.

“Uh, I’ll fix that. Anyways,” Jeno says, waving his hands. “As you just saw, he can shoot lasers from his eyes, he has retractable claws, and there was something else…Chenle, what was the other one again?” Chenle opens his mouth wide and lets out a supersonic screech that cracks Mark’s windows and quite possibly his eardrums. Jeno gets blasted into the wall but phases through it onto the other side to avoid injury before phasing right back in, like there isn’t shattered glass all over Mark’s floor now.

“Oh, that’s right. I remember now.” he says.

“I wish you hadn’t asked.” Mark says tiredly, thinking about how he’s going to replace the windows. How much does a window even cost? Is a window only a window if it’s the windowsill combined with the pane of glass, or is it only the glass? How do you calculate the price of glass? Does he need to get the measuring tape out? He feels a migraine coming on, rubs his temples. This isn’t normal adulthood, this is _advanced_ shit. He doesn’t have this kind of expertise yet.

“I’ll take care of the window,” Jeno says. “I just thought he could be your new little sidekick! Look at him! He’s adorable. No one will ever think he’s capable of…” Jeno gestures to the destruction around them. “This…And you haven’t even _seen_ him use his claws yet-“

 _“Don’t_ show me!” Mark says desperately, trying very hard to keep his voice down and not yell at Jeno. Half because Jeno hates being yelled at, half because he’s scared that if Chenle sees him as a threat to Jeno, who he seems to have developed an affection for, he _will_ see just what those claws are capable of. Mark takes a deep, soothing breath.

“Thank you for bringing him over here,” Mark says through gritted teeth. “But I don’t really _need_ a sidekick. I do things just fine on my own, honest. Plus, there’s you, Donghyuk, and Renjun who can all help me. Isn’t that a lot of people? I think we’re okay.” Jeno pouts.

“But you haven’t even given him a shot. He hasn’t fully mastered his powers yet, you know? You could mentor him. He needs a role model.” Chenle bats his eyelashes, and Mark wants to scream. Where did Jeno even find this kid? Why does he just seem like he _knows?_ Mark isn’t even sure what he knows. He just _knows._

“All the more reason not to! His powers aren’t like yours, Jeno. They’re all offensive. If something goes wrong, lots of people could get hurt. It’s not safe!” Jeno frowns, clearly seeing Mark’s point, but disappointed about the outcome all the same.

“Okay,” he says, sounding defeated. “Hey, Chenle.” he says, and Chenle’s head perks up. “You wanna get ice cream?” Chenle’s mouth opens wide and Mark’s body tenses, preparing for the worst, but Jeno claps a quick hand over his mouth, laughing.

“Maybe not in here,” he says kindly. “That’s a yes though, isn’t it?”

“It sure is!” Chenle says, way too full of energy. What time is it? Mark checks his phone, and sighs. They really woke him up at 11 AM on a Saturday morning for this. Jeno takes Chenle’s hand in his, like a parent who’s going to help their child cross the street. _Look both ways._ Mark definitely has a headache.

“Let’s get going then, Chenle. Mark, don’t worry! I really will clean this up and fix that window!” Jeno calls as they leave.

Great, now his apartment is destroyed and his boyfriend seems to like this random kid he found more than he likes Mark. He shakes his head and goes back to sleep, just narrowly avoiding a rather large shard of glass that’s found its way to his bed. He flicks it onto the floor and closes his eyes. That’s a problem for Well Rested Mark, not Sleepy Mark.

 

Jeno ends up charming the maintenance guy.

“Thought you didn’t like using it for personal gain,” Mark says, arms crossed as the guy sweeps up glass.

“It’s not for me, it’s for you! Also, I don’t have money for a new window…or to fix a wall burn.”

“Me neither.”

“Exactly!” Jeno says. “And he seems quite okay with it,” Jeno says. Mark doesn’t point out the obvious, that of course he’s okay with it, that he’s under Jeno’s little love spell, because Jeno has already put several defense mechanisms in place to avoid acknowledging that.

“Right,” he says. His eye is only twitching a little bit. “So, Chenle…” he trails off, and Jeno’s eyes light up.

“He’s so cute! He goes to the high school around here, the one _Jisung_ goes to.” Mark laughs. Jeno says Jisung’s name like it’s some kind of communicable disease, all because Jisung rejects his brotherly love. It doesn’t stop Jeno from trying every so often though.

(“Hey, Jisung! Wanna play League with me?” Jeno asks, and Jisung doesn’t even look up from his comic book. Mark laughs at the irony. _Doesn’t even know a real superhero is right next to him._

“Nah,” Jisung says. “I’m gonna be busy.”

“I didn’t even say when I wanted to play,” Jeno pouts, dejectedly leaning on Mark’s shoulder. “Mark, why doesn’t Jisung love me?” Jisung makes a face.

“Love you? Don’t be gross, hyung.” Jeno buries his face in Mark’s neck while Mark laughs at his misfortune.

“Jisung,” Mark says. “Come on, be nice.”

“I am being nice! It’s hyung who’s being weird, talking about _love_ and all this stuff.”

“Middle school disease…” Jeno mumbles. “It’s deadly.” Mark laughs, and Jisung squints at them.

“I didn’t quite catch what Jeno hyung said, but I know it was a dig at me. At least I’m tall!” Jeno lifts his head up to protest, but Mark shakes his head at him and tells him to back down.

“He’s not worth it,” Mark says. “He’s got a good two inches on you at _least.”_

“Some people don’t deserve to be tall.”

“Are there people like that?” Jisung asks. “Glad I’m not one of them.” Jeno clenches a fist underneath the table, and Mark holds his hand to make him relax.

“Jisung loves you,” Mark reassures. “He’s just being a teenager.”

“Well I wish he wouldn’t!” Jeno says. “Hmph!”

“You’re not so great either! Do you think you’re cool because you’re an adult now?”

“Is it fun not being able to see the _good_ movies?”

“Guys.” Mark says, and they both stop, but Mark can see the lightning bolt flash between them like they’re in an anime, Jeno’s stylized veins pulsing, Jisung’s teeth bared. If Renjun were here, he’d be placing money on one of them to win a wrestling match, cheering.)

 

“Are you still hung up on him?” Mark asks knowingly, smiling.

“He is so mean to me!” Jeno says, crossing his arms at the mere thought. “He is so frustrating.”

“You’re just upset because you’ve never had someone meet you and _not_ adore you before.”

“That’s not true! Yuta hyung doesn’t like me.”

“That’s because you’re like, the antithesis of everything Yuta represents. Yuta laughed at a kid who fell off a bicycle yesterday.” Jeno gasps.

“Was the kid _okay?”_ Jeno asks. Mark winces.

“Scraped his knee.”

“Poor kid.” Jeno frowns.

“See? That’s why Yuta doesn’t like you.” Jeno pouts.

“Everyone hates me,” he whines. Mark lets him lean his head on his shoulder, mourning his imaginary enemies. Here lies Jeno’s hopes and dreams and potential friendships, dead in the ground. All two of them.

“All set!” The maintenance guy says, pulling his pants up as he stands. He blows a kiss to Jeno. “For you~” Jeno pales, and Mark laughs, too surprised at the situation to even be mad.

“Ever think you did _too_ good of a job?”

“I had to make sure he’d get it _all_ done. I may have gone a bit too far.” Mark can see the little anime sweat drop at the corner of Jeno’s head. He needs to stop watching so much anime. Donghyuk keeps making him watch it. Whenever he tells Jeno that, Jeno says “making” in air quotes, and then he laughs, but Mark doesn’t appreciate it. It’s a serious problem. He turned in a paper three minutes late last week because Donghyuk wouldn’t let him get up before they watched the last episode of FMA: Brotherhood. Maybe Mark could have protested more, but _shouldn’_ t Donghyuk be encouraging him to take academia seriously? Mark rests his case.

“Anyways, he and Jisung are in the same grade I guess. Jisung doesn’t deserve him, but I didn’t say that. Unfortunately, Chenle loves him.”

“Where’d Chenle come from anyway?” Mark says, suddenly burning with curiosity.

“His mom, hyung,” Jeno says, with no hint of sarcasm. Mark stares at him.

“Jeno.”

“Oh!” Jeno says. “China. He’s from Shanghai. He moved here like, two weeks ago.”

“So how’d you find him?”

“His family knows Renjun’s family, and then Renjun was busy so he wanted me to show Chenle around. He said he trusted me.” Jeno says this part with a grin on his face, like he’s very proud of himself for being trustworthy.

“How does he know Korean?”

“Well, he’s not 100% fluent, but Renjun has been giving him lessons through video calls and stuff. Apparently, they’ve been planning this move for a while now and asked Renjun for help. He said Chenle is a quick learner.  He said that might not be a good thing, but then he didn’t elaborate. I’m scared, hyung. Why didn’t he elaborate?” Mark shudders.

“Cool, someone unstable and smart enough to worry Renjun running around with only Jisung to provide any discipline or structure, and we all know how Jisung is.”

“They’re definitely going to burn down an ice cream shop or something. I’m gonna have to start chaperoning.” Jeno sighs. Mark pats him on the back. He sure is.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys have been enjoying this series so far and thank you to everyone who has commented or left kudos or even just taken time to read it! this was another one where there's not a huge plot line necessarily and was mostly for fun and to introduce chenle <333 next one should be a Little more plot oriented...i wrote this while i had no wifi and was tired of studying lmao
> 
> second i'm currently working on a long markno fic...it's gonna be heart wrenching <3 delicious pain...it's still going to take a while because i want it to turn out the way i want T__T and that takes time and i really don't want to rush this one, but i hope you guys can look forward to that! hopefully it'll work out and i won't end up abandoning it. i think worst case scenario it'd just go on the back burner while i wrote other stuff ^__^ someone's gotta populate the markno tag...


End file.
